Baby, It's Cold Outside
Baby, It's Cold Outside di Frank Loesser è presente nell'episodio Buon Natale, il decimo episodio della Seconda Stagione, in cui è cantata da Kurt Hummel e Blaine Anderson all'Accademia Dalton. Blaine dice a Kurt di "smettere di studiare così tanto" e chiede di provare con lui un duetto con cui dovrà esibirsi all'isola di Re (un parco di divertimenti a Mason, in Ohio). Durante la canzone, Kurt e Blaine ballano flirtando e lanciandosi alcuni sguardi equivoci. Dopo aver cantato la canzone, Blaine dice a Kurt che la canta "molto meglio di quella ragazza". Dopo la canzone, arriva Will Schuester e Blaine lascia la stanza. Kurt rivela a Will di essere innamorato di Blaine. Testo della canzone Kurt: I really can't stay Blaine: But baby, it's cold outside Kurt: I've got to go away Blaine: But baby, it's cold outside. Kurt: This evening has been Blaine: Been hoping that you'd drop in Kurt: ...so very nice Blaine: I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice Kurt: My mother will start to worry Blaine: Beautiful, what's your hurry? Kurt: My father will be pacing the floor Blaine: Listen to the fireplace roar Kurt: So really, I'd better scurry Blaine: Beautiful, please don't hurry Kurt: Well maybe just a half a drink more Blaine: Put some records on while I pour Kurt: The neighbors might think Blaine: Baby, it's bad out there Kurt: Say, what's in this drink? Blaine: No cabs to be had out there Kurt: I wish I knew how... Blaine: Your eyes are like starlight now Kurt: ...to break the spell Blaine: I'll take your hat; your hair looks swell Kurt: I ought to say no, no, no, sir Blaine: Mind if I move in closer? Kurt: At least I'm gonna say that I tried Blaine: What's the sense in hurting my pride? Kurt: I really can't stay Blaine: Baby, don't hold out Beide: Ah/Oh, but/Baby it's cold outside Kurt: I simply must go Blaine: But, baby, it's cold outside Kurt: The answer is no Blaine: But, baby, it's cold outside Kurt: This welcome has been... Blaine: How lucky that you'd drop in Kurt: ...so nice and warm. Blaine: Look out the window at that storm. Kurt: My sister will be suspicious Blaine: Gosh, your lips look delicious Kurt: My brother will be there at the door. Blaine: Waves upon a tropical shore. Kurt: My maiden aunt's mind is vicious Blaine: Ooh, your lips are delicious Kurt: But maybe just a cigarette more Blaine: Never such a blizzard before Kurt: I've gotta get home. Blaine: But baby, you'll freeze out there. Kurt: Say, lend me your coat. Blaine: It's up to your knees out there. Kurt: You've really been grand. Blaine: I thrill when you touch my hand. Kurt: But don't you see. Blaine: How can you do this thing to me? Kurt: There's bound to be talk tomorrow. Blaine: Think about a life long sorrow. Kurt: At least there will be plenty implied. Blaine: If you got pneumonia and died. Kurt: I really can't stay. Blaine: Get over that hold out. Insieme: Ahh/Oh, but/Baby it's cold outside! Curiosità *Il primo duetto della coppia Klaine; *Darren Criss e Brad Ellis si sono esibiti con questa canzone al concerto del 2011 "Sing Out, Raise Hope"; *Questo brano è stato cantato da Lindsay Pearce (Harmony in Glee) insieme a Cameron Mitchell nel quinto episodio della prima stagione in The Glee Project. Galleria di foto Baby Its Cold Outside.jpg 18706_291777770943898_637865804_n.jpg|Kurt e Blaine durante l'esibizione di "Baby, it's cold outside 14707_467747056596612_366248775_n.png BICO1.jpg 560842_467774199927231_1177528248_n.png Baby_It's_cold_outside.jpg bicoartwork.jpg Video Navigazione Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album Categoria:Canzoni Kurt Hummel Categoria:Canzoni Blaine Anderson Categoria:Stagione 2 Canzoni Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Two